Jack Frost and the Olympians(Rewrite)
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: A new demigod arrives at Camp Half Blood, a hunter of Artemis who just happens to be a guy.


A new demigod arrives at Camp Half Blood, a hunter of Artemis who just happens to be a guy.

 **Hey, you're actually reading this fic. I know it's a rewrite, but the reason why I've chosen to redo this fic is because I didn't really have any direction when I wrote the first story, I was just basing it off of my limited knowledge about the PJATO and HOO books, back when I was writing the first fic, I had only read The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters for the PJATO books, and I was only halfway through Titan's Curse. I had also just finished reading The Lost Hero and I was desperately trying to get my hands on Son of Neptune. Long story short, I had no clue about what to put into my fic back then, but now that I've read all the books I can finally write this fic without any repercussions or any worries about the fans calling out my mistakes…**

What is an ordinary day at Camp-Half Blood?

If you were to ask this question to the demigod of the camp, you'd probably get a variety of mixed answers.

But, there would be no doubt, a common answer would be.

"We're just training."

Training, that's what most demigods do if they arrived in the camp.

Why do they train? Well, what else is there to do when monsters from Greek mythology are targeting you as their next meal?

Demigods train to live, to defend their own lives using weapons made from celestial bronze or imperial gold, the only kinds of elements that can be used to kill said monsters.

Some of these demigods are gifted or blessed with the godly powers from their respective Greek god parent.

One of those demigods is Thalia Grace who is a daughter of Zeus. Her powers include the ability to infuse arrow with lightning making them that much more dangerous.

Thalia also happens to the Lieutenant for the goddess; Artemis the goddess of the hunt. The goddess, along with her group virgin maidens, travels around the world hunting down monsters that are otherwise a threat to the safety of the demigods.

Right now, however, Thalia wasn't with the goddess but instead was with her best friend Annabeth Chase. The two were currently at the camp's archery range and having their usual discussion about what they were going to do for the future. Annabeth and Percy had a plan of going to New Rome to start their own lives as normal people for once.

Thalia was at a nervous loss, she was practically immortal since she was Artemis' lieutenant. Thalia was okay with her life now, but at the same time, she wanted more. Thalia wanted something else that could give her a bigger thrill. Sure hunting monsters was thrilling in itself, but when you do something for a while it tends to get boring after some time.

'I wonder if Jack is coming with Lady Artemis?' Thalia thought while listening to Annabeth rant about how annoying Percy would get when it came to the color scheme of the house they wanted.

"He wants everything to be blue, I won't argue since I kinda like blue as well, but he wants everything to be blue. The furniture, the cooking utensils, blankets, pillows…"

As Annabeth continued on with her rant, Thalia couldn't help but think of the color blue herself, specifically a pair of eyes and a frosted over blue hoodie.

"You nervous Jack?" Artemis asked the boy who suddenly shivered which was weird since the boy was probably just as cold, if not colder, than the surrounding winter air around him.

"Kinda, it's not every day that you get a second chance at life, I mean a real life." Jack said as he gripped the bow in his hand tighter.

Artemis chuckled. "Well, Manny thought it would be a good idea; he said it was unfair that you had to die at such a young age."

Jack laughed lightly. "The best decision he made in 300 years."

"Tsar means well Jack," Artemis said. "If he didn't, you'd still be at the bottom of a lake."

"Huh…yeah." Jack let out a sigh. "So have you told Chiron yet?"

"Yes I did, and remember Jack, no matter how times the others ask you about your lineage, keep your lips sealed." Artemis said. "Well I guess this it, no turning back now."

"Thalia will be there, so you won't have to worry about being too lonely." Artemis said.

"Why," Jack asked. "Not to be rude or anything, but, why do you want us to be together?"

Artemis rested her hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled as she looked into his azure, blue eyes. "You're not the only who needs happiness Jack. Thalia's been through a lot, and I'm willing to give her up as my lieutenant if it means she's happy."

Jack looked back at Artemis and smiled as well. She may be a goddess who hates men; there were a few exceptions, but who knew that she had an interest in playing match-maker.

"Besides," Artemis said giving Jack a look he knew quite well. "Your union must happen if the King of Darkness is to fall."

Jack nodded, knowing exactly what he was meant to do.

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Annabeth along with Thalia were still at the archery range. There were other demigods practicing their archery skills, but only a few. Since Thalia was at the range, every other demigod knew to give some space. Or they'd end up like the Stolls that one time.

"You know, I should probably tell you this." Thalia said to Annabeth.

"Tell me what?" Annabeth said reaching for another arrow from the quiver on her back.

"A secret, one that only Lady Artemis and I know a secret that we've kept from the hunters for quite some time." Thalia said as she fired another arrow at the target in front her, it hit the target dead center. "Bull's eye."

"What kind of secret?" Annabeth asked, she wasn't really intrigued since many of the Olympian and Roman gods and goddesses had their secrets of their own.

Just as Annabeth asked her question, four arrows came out of nowhere and hit the top, left, right, and bottom sides of the target, coming in at least one inch from the arrow that Thalia fired.

Thalia and Annabeth jumped back in surprise at the arrows. "Hey, who did that!?" Annabeth yelled.

For a while there was complete silence.

"Over here," A voice said. "By the trees."

A boy wearing a blue hoodie with frost designs stepped out from behind a tree.

The hoodie that the boy was wearing was up, covering the top part of his face while a black cloth mask was covering the bottom part of his face showing only his brown eyes.

Annabeth looked suspiciously at the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy nodded his head and pulled down his hood to reveal his brown hair, he also pulled down his mask. "Oh, no one just a demigod who's been living it up outside the camp for quite some time."

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked the girl had relaxed a bit when she herad from his own mouth that he was a demigod.

"Jackson Overland." Thalia said as she slowly walked up to the young man.

Thalia looked at Jack and noted his dark brown, slim-fitted jeans and his blue and white colored converse sneakers; she also saw a long staff with a hook on the tip tied to the quiver on his back.

When Thalia was face to face with Jackson, she punched him in the chest. "What took you so long?"

"Wait," Annabeth said walking up to the two. She looked at Thalia. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's the secret I was telling you about."

"Talking about me already? I'm flattered." Jackson said as he exaggeratedly fanned himself with his free hand.

"Again," Annabeth said to her friend. "What kind of secret are you talking about?"

"By the way, your aim is still terrible as ever." Thalia said pointing to the target Jackson had shot at.

'Great,' Annabeth thought. 'They're ignoring me.'

"That's nothing, shooting eight arrows is child's play."

"Eight? You only shot four arrows if I recall." Thalia said.

"Nope, I see eight." Jackson said pointing at the target.

Just as Annabeth and Thalia turned their heads to take a look at the target to see for themselves, four arrows quickly sailed passed their heads and imbedded themselves in between the four arrows Jackson shot earlier, making the target look like a clock.

"Showoff." Thalia muttered, she was smiling however.

"And by the way," Jack said. "The secret you want to know about Ms. Chase, some secrets must stay secret, there are greater powers at work and knowing about it too soon might lead to trouble than it's worth."

Annabeth looked at Jack like she understood what he was saying, he gave off the same air as someone who faced great difficulties and conquered them.

"How do you know my name?"

"There is not a single demigod who doesn't know who you are Annabeth Chase, you're a legend among the Greek and Roman ranks."

Annabeth chose to say nothing on this but nodded her head nonetheless.

Jack then turned to Thalia. "I know she's best friend, but try to keep at least one secret. Please?"

Thalia sighed. "I know, but can we at least tell her about North and the others?"

"Not now," Jack looked to see a surprised expression painted on Annabeth's face, one that said, or probably said when does Thalia behave like this? "Soon, but not now."

An hour later at the amphitheater, Jack was being introduced to the rest of the camp. "I'm sure some of you got a chance to get acquainted with Jackson a few hours ago."

Several girls were giggling.

"I guess Jack was here longer than we thought." Annabeth whispered to Thalia. They both looked at the girls who were giggling.

"Daughters of Aphrodite, they always entertain the new boys. I wonder how long it'll be before they start ignoring him." Thalia whispered back.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "I give it three weeks."

"I'd say two."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You're on."

"As you may all know things are going to be a little different," Chiron said. "Because of recent events, the camp activities have been canceled for the time being."

The campers started mumbling amongst themselves.

"However, Mr. D and I took the liberty of planning out a few training regimes for the newer campers."

"That's right," Mr. D said as he held up a clipboard. "We've been busy recently, and as of now training will headed by the councilors of each cabin."

Thalia smirked, her body crackling with sparks of electricity. Anyone sitting next to her immediately started backing away.

Nico grinned, his maniacal nature gave off an aura of death which made the demigods sitting next to him gulp in fear.

Percy, who was sipping on a can of blue coke, did a spit-take. "Me?"

Mr. D rolled his eyes at Percy's antics and the campers who snickered.

Annabeth, with her eyes closed, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in shame. 'This is why people look down on you, Seaweed Brain.'

"And if any of you are caught slacking off," Mr. D warned. "I'll personally punish the offenders by turning them into dolphins whereby you'll be spending your punishment time in the lake, got that?!"

"Anyway," Chiron said taking the Clipboard from Mr. D, much to the wine god's pleasure. "Yes, each of the cabin councilors will be in charge of training our newest campers. Now, since most of them aren't here at the moment, I'd like to ask the ones who are present to pass on this message."

A couple of hours later, it was now dinner time and all the demigods were gathered at the dining pavilion. Jack was sitting with Chiron and Mr. D since nobody knew who his godly parent was and that Jack didn't want to say anything.

At the Athena table, Annabeth ate in silence and cast small glances at Jack. Blame it on one of the Athena kids' many weaknesses but, Annabeth hated not knowing about things. Malcolm could see that Annabeth was hungry, not for food, but knowledge. A trait he shared, children of Athena loved learning and cramming as much knowledge as they could.

"Annabeth," Malcolm said. "Something's bothering you, I can tell."

Annabeth sighed. "I'll tell you later, not here."

Malcolm nodded his head; he cast a short glance at Jack and wondered if his half-sister's concern was something he should pry into.

(Meanwhile with Jack)

"They're already watching you Jack," Chiron said. "I thought you were more careful than this."

"Had to happen," Jack replied. "We need the strength of the Seven to back this up."

"Not like they're gonna be much help," Mr. D said. "As far as I'm concerned they shouldn't be involved in this."

"I know that," Jack said. "And even though they fulfilled their prophecy, I'm still going to need their help in this."

Mr. D would've argued further, but decided to drop the subject knowing Jack wouldn't back down anyway.

"Anyway," Chiron said. "Is there anything else we should be concerned about?"

"Nothing as of now, but I'll be sure to update you when the Guardians tell me."

(Sometime later that night)

"Welcome to the Special Cabin." Travis and Connor Stoll said in unison as they showed Jackson where he'd be staying. "Man, I can't believe Chiron had the Hephaestus kids build this just for you."

Jackson shook his head. "I told him not to, but he insisted."

The twins then showed Jackson inside; they also showed him the interior of the cabin which, impressively, looked quite bigger on the inside. Jack then put his bag down and started unpacking whatever precious belongings he had.

"By the way," Connor said. "Chiron never told any of us who your godly parent was."

"That's right, care to tell us?" Travis added.

Jackson clapped his hands on the twins' shoulder, respectively. "Sorry guys, but I'm under an oath to keep it a secret unless told otherwise."

The twins shared a short, knowing look. "It's okay, we understand. A lot of the demigods here have secrets they'd rather keep quiet about."

"Well…I guess we'll leave you for now. If you need anything else, just give us call." Travis said as he and his brother left Jackson to his lonesome.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah thanks, I will." As soon as the twins left, Jack took off his quiver and untied his staff. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes followed by his blue Christmas themed socks. The only reason why Jack those socks was to rub it in Bunny's face about which holiday was better.

"Much better." He said while rubbing his toes. "Shoes are still way too uncomfortable." He grabbed his staff and smiled. "Even though I'm living a new life, I still have a job to do."

He flipped his hood over his head and walked over to the window. "Hey Wind, take me up." He whispered. Jack flew out of the cabin and out of the camp, flying off to bringing snow to the world.

Unbeknownst to the spirit someone had seen him as he left. The person stared up the sky. "Jackson Overland, who are you?"

Artemis reached into her quiver and pulled out three arrows. She placed the arrows into her silver bow and pulled back the bow-string. The goddess was staring at the three targets in front of her. She released the arrows form her grip and let arrows fly, the each hit their mark dead center.

"Still got it." A voice said from behind. Artemis turned around and saw The Tooth fairy.

"Oh, your highness. What brings you here?" Artemis asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, about Jack." Tooth said.

Artemis put her bow down. "What do you want to know?"

 **Thanks for reading…whoever is reading,**

 **Peace out…**


End file.
